


i miss my mom

by YestardayLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove
Summary: "Iggy liked to say Terry made her disappear.""Did he?""N-Yeah, he did."





	i miss my mom

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to: Katlyn217 on Wattpad

"Gallagher your dumbass t.v. show is on," Mickey yells through the house.

"You call it dumb, but you like it too," Ian said, hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get down here."

Ian chuckled as he walked down the stairs. "Pizza should be here soon. We're assholes for not getting it ourselves."

"The pizza should be free if the box is soaked."

"But if it's not we end up having to tip."

"Well," Mickey looks out of the slightly open blinds. "It's pouring hard so how you wanna bet?"

Ian smirked, shaking his head. "50."

"Deal," Mickey held his hand out.

Ian licked up his hand then shook Mickey's. Mickey was torn between being turned on and disgusted.

°°°

"She looks like Mandy," Ian says as the patient is helped on a bed. The lady's hair is pulled into a low, messy ponytail (showing off how long it is), her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, she's skinny but not as skinny as Mandy.

To Ian that's Mandy but to Mickey that's Katia.

"She looks like my mom."

"What," Mickey had said it so low it was inaudible.

He cleared his throat, and spoke again. "That.. she looks like my mom. The lady on the fucking show looks like my mom."

Mickey sits up and Ian does too. "Are you okay?"

Mickey picks up his water and drinks it. Currently annoyed at Ian for making them go on a diet. All Mickey wanted right now was a beer.

Ian looked concerned as Mickey slowly drank the water.

"Mick?"

Mickey finished the remainder of the water and sat the empty cup down.

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me."

"About?"

"Your mom," Ian hesitantly said.

"What about her? She was pretty. Had Iggy, Mandy, and I. Then disappeared."

"She just disappeared? What do you mean?"

"Iggy liked to say Terry made her disappear."

"Did he?"

"N-Yeah, he did."

"Tell me about it."

"Gallagher-"

"Clearly you're upset. So tell me about your mom," Ian tried. Mickey reluctantly agreed so he pushed Ian onto his back and laid back in his previous spot.

Ian rubbed his back with one hand while massaging his hair with the other.

"You're so cute Mick."

"Shut up Gallagher."

"Sorry, tell me about your mom."

"She was so beautiful Ian. She was more beautiful than the fuckin' actresses you see on t.v. Her hair was so long. Mandy used to pull her hair. She had Iggy when she was 24, then 26 with me, Mandy at 27. She would always talk abour how our grandpa wanted her to wait for kids til she was 30, but she loved Terry."

"Why'd Iggy say Terry made her disappear?"

"Cause one day we woke up and she was gone."

"Gone?"

"We had ate dinner the night before, woke up and she was gone. But I heard them that night. I was about 5 and they were yelling. So I got up and listened. My mom was telling Terry that she wasn't gonna let him put his hands on her anymore. She said 'You drink too much, do drugs, then you come home upset and take it out on me. I refuse to wake my kids up every morning with bruises.' Terry didn't fucking like that. I heard him hit her, then she cried. Told him she was taking us with her- you could fuckin' hear him spit, and her groan then he said. 'I'd rather die than let you leave with my seed.' _His seed Ian._ Not his kids, his seed. They argued, he hit her again then you could hear her fall. 'Leave bitch. Get your shit and go.' I heard run up the stairs so I got in my bed and acted like I was asleep. I heard her open two doors then mine. She came in, kissed my head and said 'Mikhalio, one day I'm coming back for you, your sister and your brother. I love you all so much. Don't forget me dytyna'."

"What's dy-dytyn-...."

Mickey chuckled, "It's baby. She called me 'baby', Iggy 'malenʹkyy dyyavol', and Mandy was 'miy anhel'. Little devil and my angel. When Terry was there she would talk shit on him in Ukranian. He hated when we spoke it. When he would leave all we spoke was Ukrainian."

"Can you still speak it?"

"Yeah, Iggy, Mandy, and I still spoke Ukranian. When mom left we spoke it more. Just to piss off Terry we'd go hours speaking it."

"Say something."

"What?"

"Say something in Ukranian."

"Any requests Gallagher?"

"No. Just say whatever comes to mind."

"YA sumuyu za mamoyu," Mickey says after thinking about what to say.

"What was that?"

"I miss my mom."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make another part of this. I sorta want to make this a mini story where Mickey goes on a journey to find his mom or something like that. Should I?


End file.
